


Peter is Sick

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy!Wade, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: Peter gets sick and he isnothappy about it.





	Peter is Sick

Peter was _not_ having a good day. He was cranky, and tired, and upset, and worst of all, he was _sick_. And Wade wasn't even around because he was at his class. Like _Peter_ would be, if he wasn't freaking sick. Being sick was yucky and boring and a waste of time and _lonely_ , because everyone else had something to do, and he was stuck at home alone. 

Peter'd woken up after Wade had left, so there was already no one there. He'd miraculously remembered to take his medicine, something he'd made a mental note of to tell Wade later. He was very proud of himself for that. Then he'd sat on the couch and crossed his arms and brought his legs up and pouted, jutting his lower lip out in a very upset frown. Which no one was there to see and make go away. And then he'd started getting cold, so he'd gone and gotten himself a jacket, but that wasn't enough, so then he'd put on one of Wade's sweaters, and that still wasn't enough so he gave up on using layers to keep warm. He'd laid down on the end of the bed and brought the blanket up and over himself, and then he'd proceeded to roll until he reached the top and successfully made a blanket burrito. And now here he was, plopped on the couch, with nothing to do and no one around. His eyelids were starting to get droopy, which was annoying, because Peter was never tired. Never ever. He could play _all_ day, and only went to bed because Daddy would be lonely if he wasn't there. That was all. He sat in his cocoon on the couch and grumbled to himself until he got bored of doing that. And then he heard the door open and perked up because Daddy was _finally_ home. 

"Hey, cuddlebug. What's up?" Wade opened his arms and Peter ran at them, hitting Wade with an oompf sound. To Peter's surprise, he started crying. Wade started making gentle shushing noises as he took off his shoes and carried Peter to the couch. 

"Awww baby," Wade cooed. "It's okay. It'll all be okay. What's wrong? Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sick," Peter moaned miserably. "And I feel yucky and sad and I'm _tired_ and I was so sad and wonewy because you weren't here and nobody was here and I was _all alone_." He was sniffling a lot. Wade squeezed him tight then started rocking a little. 

"Awww I bet. I'm so sorry, baby. But I'm here now, right? And I'm not leaving the rest of today, and you can stay over as long as you like, okay? As long as you like." Peter nodded against Wade's chest and clung onto him. 

"Wait, Daddy, guess what I do! Guess what!" Peter popped his head up off of Wade's chest with renewed energy.

"What'd you do, baby?"

"I taked my medicines! All by myself!" Peter puffed up his chest as much as one could do while wrapped in a blanket burrito and someone's arms. 

"Did you?" Wade said with warm enthusiasm. "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. I know that's a very hard thing to remember to do. But you did remember! And all by yourself! Do you know what I think you should get?"

"What, Daddy? What?"

"A reward!" Peter's eyes grew big as Wade said that. 

"A reward!" Peter cheered. "For me! What kind of reward?"

"I don't know. What kind of reward do you want?" Peter pondered the question he was presented with.

"I fink I want to . . . let's bake cookies! I fink I want cookies!"

"Cookies it is!"

**Author's Note:**

> i totally forgot to talk about speech patterns in the last work hehe so like i'm not totally an expert on kids things but i do hv a five yr old brother, so the way i write peter's speech has some qualities in common w my brother and me. he pronounces Ls like Ws, and words tht hv a TH sometimes sound like an F, like "with", or blend w the word in front of it, like "and then" sounds like an-ven idk if tht totally makes sense (tht last one is me idk why i started doing it but i did and now it's part of my speech. i also do the first one when the L is at the end, like in "feel", or when i'm saying the letter L it sounds like um ehw sort of it's hard to explain).  
> i don't rly know abt age? i just know he's little sorry.  
> also sorry for the ending? idk how to end things lol  
> if u hv otter names, i'm still open for suggestions!!!! i'm open until u see a fic where i include otter names! 
> 
> now for personal things!! i went to a meijer yest w my dad and bro and they went to the toys section and then did adult things and i went to the craft section and toys section just for fic things obv i totally didn't get rly excited myself. there's just so much i wna do!! for the fic and for myself like i wna just live w someone i can be happy w, whtever tht pertains, but u know i'll prob nvr say tht i wldnt mind at all being a daddy or a little, like it's the opposite of minding. i just won't say it bc of fear of backlash or losing my best friend, if we ever live together (cross my fingers i love tht boy). i'll just act like i always do, and tht just hppns to include not hving good judgment or impulse control and loving things a kid loves, like stuffies and various games. thts just the way life is for me. i hope ur lives are going well!


End file.
